Curtis Davidson
Curtis Davidson is the tritagonist of "Nicodemus on the Skids". He is a 6-year-old orphaned skunk who is raised by his lame adult cousin since he was a toddler. He is Nicodemus Peters' child sidekick (and later, his adoptive son). He is shown to be acrophobic as he is reluctant to go down the attic stairs. His Part of the Plot While Nicodemus is begging, he hears Curtis screaming (where he is then seen for the first time), because he is being restrained by Wayne Kingston and Sonny O'Brien while their leader, Queenie Vincent throws his teddy bear into the street (just to make sure he can't get it), just because they know children aren't allowed in the street. Nicodemus retrieves Curtis' teddy bear and uses all of the little money he had begged for to save him, causing them to let go of Curtis (just to get the money). Curtis then becomes Nicodemus' sidekick. Curtis and his cousin Nathan Davidson are secretly watching Irwin Kingston sneak his own wallet into Nicodemus' pants pocket in order to get him arrested. Curtis tries to beg the police not to arrest Nicodemus, but they don't listen. Later, after Irwin's girlfriend Winifred tries to discuss the framing, but she is interrupted by Irwin, lying about it, and Queenie and her helpers agree with Irwin (despite knowing it's not true), and Curtis flees with Nicodemus. Later, as Nicodemus plans to impress Winifred, Curtis is disguised as an elderly dwarf and instructed not to let anyone know he is a child. He gives Nicodemus a rose (which he had been given with other roses in a bouquet by his cousin earlier) for some help. However, once they get in, eluding security guards they pass, Curtis calls Winifred over (when she exits the bathroom), and she can tell who he is by the voice, but doesn't see either guy through his disguise. They personally reveal Nicodemus to Winifred, who is about to kiss him, but Irwin and his bullies stop her, and Queenie and her posse are about to beat him up for defending Nicodemus from Irwin. However, Nicodemus is defended and actually beaten up. As Winifred is forced by Irwin to come with him and his posse (after being thrown out), she wishes both boys love (but wishes her love for Curtis as a surrogate son). Curtis and Nicodemus then elude the police (who find them again) by hiding in a tree. The next day, Curtis offers Nicodemus some help begging for money, but Nicodemus declines, as Curtis already has a home. Curtis then decides to go and check on his cousin, whom he later has been pushing on his wheelchair to Irwin's hideout, which Nathan himself knows of. Unintentionally, they follow Nicodemus, who goes off to rescue Winifred, who he finds locked up in the attic of the hideout. As they follow him in, Irwin is about to capture Curtis, but Nicodemus protects him and they fight. As they do, Queenie and her posse come back after having failed to capture Curtis, only to finally find him there and lock him up in the attic. Locked up with Winifred, he assures her that Nicodemus will be back. She reveals that she has been thinking about breaking up with him. He encourages her to give up on Irwin and take Nicodemus instead. As Nicodemus has come back to free them both, Winifred carries Curtis down. Later, after Nicodemus moves in with Winifred, Curtis becomes the ring-bearer of Nicodemus' wedding, and is finally adopted (with Nathan's permission) by him and Winifred. One year later, he becomes a foster brother to a raccoon-cat hybrid. Plot Personality: 'supportive, curious, eager '''Goal: '''To support Nicodemus '''Relatives: '''deceased parents, Nathan Davidson (cousin/guardian), Nicodemus (adoptive father), Winifred (adoptive mother), unnamed foster brother '''Affiliations: '''Good '''Allies: 'Nicodemus, Winifred, Officer Clyde Humphrey, Officer Carla Humphrey 'Enemies: 'Irwin Kingston, Queenie Vincent, Wayne Kingston, Sonny O'Brien, Officer Clyde Humphrey (formerly), Officer Carla Humphrey (formerly) '''Likes: his teddy bear, Nicodemus' ways '''Dislikes: '''having his teddy bear taken away, being picked on by Queenie and her posse, Nicodemus in trouble '''Fate: '''gets adopted by Nicodemus and Winifred Category:Characters Category:"Nicodemus on the Skids" Characters Category:Skunks Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Characters who wear glasses Category:Tritagonists